In the cosmetic industry cosmetic compositions containing the extracts of natural substances (plant or animal organs) as active ingredient have again become popular.
The so called phytocosmetic compositions which belong to this class contain the extracts of various plants, mainly of medicinal plants (among others camomile, burdock, cucumber, lemon etc.) or that of the waste or the valuable parts of the cultivated plants (HU-PS Nos. 178,786 and 179,886, DOS No. 2,641,233).
One characteristic feature of tired skin is a decrease of the easily utilizable sugar content of the cells. According to the GB-PS No. 1,286,156 the loss of the natural sugar content of the skin can be recovered by cosmetic compositions which contain mainly glucose and fructose and optionally ribose, dezoxyribose and glucosamine. The composition can be used as a powder or in admixture with the usual cosmetic vehicles.
The aim of the present invention is to prepare cosmetic compositions suitable for calming and regenerating tired, dry skin.